Way Back Home
by twerri02
Summary: Edward left before Bella has a chance to tell him about the positive white stick. So she raised the baby herself. One day when picking Renesmee from the nursery, she finds that her daughter is gone. "Do you remember what he looked like?" - "Blue eyes, light brown hair and a sexy English accent". Suddenly Bella finds herself in a game of Cat and Mouse as she tries to stay ahead.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**"I am strangely glad to get back again to you: and wherever you are is my home—my only home." **

**― Charlotte Brontë, Jane Eyre**

As soon as the truck slowed down, I snatched the keys out of the ignition and jumped out. My boots crunched on the gravel with the step but I hastily rushed up the driveway, racing into the house.

Quick and harsh breaths hissed through clenched teeth. My heartbeat was ragingly pounding, trying to escape my chest and I felt my clenched muscles tighten. Nonetheless, I wiped the sweat at my brow and pushed past the aching weight and quickened my pace. All the while, my eyes nervously darted to the side, trying to catch something…anything.

Once I was inside, I slammed the door behind me. Just as I was about to sweep through the kitchen, I was strangely startled with Charlie's appearance. "Where the hell hav-" he began.

"Forget" I breathed, interrupting him as I dodged and raced up the stairs. The second I reached the landing, I fumbled with the shirt and ripped off the bloodied jacket and top, leaving me in the midnight blue lace bra. On my way, I kicked off the ankle boots aside and made my way towards the bedroom.

My jeans were also muddy and I reached down for the buttons, pushing them down as I regarded the person who had been waiting in my room. "Where's Nessie?" I asked while I continued to strip down from the stained clothing.

I felt his heated gaze follow after me as I stalked over to the closet. As I reached inside for the first thing possible, I heard his reply. "She's safe" he promised and I craned my head over my shoulder to raise a questioning brow.

He stood from the bed, dropping the yellow bunny as he looked out the window.

Pulling out the black tank top, I threw it on and grabbed the dark blue jeans. As dirty as I felt, I knew that I couldn't risk having a shower.

"Rebekah's got her" he finally murmured.

I nodded erratically and found myself crossing my arms before bringing one hand up and biting my nails. It was a habit that I had all too recently acquired. Another habit that I had accustomed to...?

Pacing.

At the sound of the whispered footsteps creating a rhythm, I felt him stare at me.

"You can stop worrying" he tried to appease me but I waved it off, knowing full well that it wasn't possible. It wasn't conceivable for me to not worry…

The only thing to break my focus was the beep of his phone. My steps faltered as I paused to watch him type something down. "The car will be brought around in two minutes. It will take us straight to the airport and-"

When he paused I looked up questioningly, only to watch as he pushed me onto the wall. A warm hand covering my lips and I swallowed back the surprised scream as I met piercing electric blue eyes. Relief rolled through me and I found relaxation at his close proximity. Suddenly, the one finger slipped down to be placed on my parted lips and I understood the warning in his eyes.

Before I could ask him anything else, he had blurred to the middle of the room and I watched wide-eyed as he snapped the shadowed figure's head.

Not even sparing a glance at the body, my arms were suddenly wrapped around his neck as I hugged him tightly. He wasn't one for this kind of intimacy but I didn't care. My head now rested onto his chest and my fingers gripped his shoulder as I found peace in the sound of the blood rushing around his form. It made the warmth of the moment tangible and I sighed in content.

For the first time in this whole hurricane, I found peace and felt safe. Having his arm wrap around me gave me hope even if it was a flicker of a flame.

It had only been less than a month but I now trusted the devil himself with my life and my heart.

**A/N: Interested? Any questions? Any assumptions?**

**Leave a review. **

**Once again, I thank my readers for the Bloodlust Nominations. You won't be able to fathom how excited I was to even find my name once. Thank you all and I hope you know I will never abandon a story. Good luck to the other authors and it is an honour to write for my readers and be around wonderful authors that I look up to. **

**More updates tomorrow…Promise x**


	2. My One True Love

**"MY ONE TRUE LOVE"**

**Bastille – Haunt**

**_We'll make our agreements,  
About when to meet,  
And I'll leave you in the doorway,  
The cold evening aches,  
As it leaves in its wake,  
All the memories left by the day…_**

* * *

**ONE MONTH AGO**

**Thursday 31****st**** October 2013**

* * *

Charlie couldn't pick up Nessie today because he was patrolling Seattle. There were a few anomaly 'animal attacks' which I hoped wasn't Victoria. However, after researching, I found another cluster of attacks, further up in north in Vancouver.

Anyway, because of his absence, I had to leave early.

On my way, I caught Jessica's sly wink before she walked off to flirt with the new doctor. I knew for a fact that the woman who had dropped his lunch was his wife and the picture in his wallet was of his three kids. Two of which were old enough to be married and have their own kids. Though, Jessica was into older men. Well, last week it had been foreign men and the week before was internet guys. It was her life and who was I to judge? After all I did date a vampire…

Actually, I didn't judge her unless she was trying to fix me up. Her last few set ups had been more than disastrous and I just didn't have time for men. My love and only truly love was imbedded in my memory and lovingly mantled on my desk; Renesmee…

As a twenty-three year old girl with a child, the guys list was limited. Though, it did not matter because my life was solely revolving around her and only her.

After casting one last smile at the picture, I picked up my jacket and then stepped out of the double automatic glass doors. Fluidly and hurriedly, I made a hasty beeline towards my beloved silver Range Rover.

Once the engine was rumbling, I sped out of the parking lot and curved the corner towards Angela's nursery. She had only recently moved back to Forks, feeling homesick and to look after her sick mother. As a result, she realised she was happy here and decided to look for work. Her being the teacher appeased me and I knew there was no one I'd trust more with my child.

Now as I caught the warmth in her brightened eyes as she watched the kids on the playground.

I jumped out, happy that it was only a few minutes away from the hospital. After slamming the door shut behind me, I sauntered over to her, Nessie's blue coat in my hands.

The little kids continued to weave through and I would falter in steps as to avoid bumping into any of them. They were still waiting for their parents while the others would stay inside and paint or write. Nessie would fall into the latter as I knew how much she enjoyed our quiet moments at home. As I read to her, she would paint or draw. It was almost a ritual after our meals.

Another smile rose with the memories but it was disrupted with the friendly wave from one of my best friends. "Hey there" she grinned. I paused by her side and decided to talk to her for a bit and give Nessie time to finish her piece.

"Hey Ang" I replied with another wide smile. "Ready for the weekend?" I crossed my arms with a shifting breeze as I leaned against the wall beside her.

She threw her head back and her eyes widened with excitement. "God, yes" she loudly exclaimed with great enthusiasm.

I smirked at her deviously and all too knowingly. "You got plans with Ben?" I enquired.

Angela sighed heavily and fell back onto his side. "I've been hinting about the holiday in Greece but it goes in one ear and then the other" she rambled exhaustedly. "I wish boys could get a clue" she grumbled and I nodded in agreement.

"So, where's Nessie? She wanted to stop by the bookstore bef-"

"What do you mean?" Angela blinked unknowingly and almost fearfully. "Her uncle came and picked her up" she added with a clueless tone, seeming completely perplexed and unknown to what I was asking.

"Uncle?" I questioned.

After a beat of silence, she grew numb and then paused, her lips moving as if she was reciting something under her breath. "Yeah, he said you were going to be late" she added with a deep furrow between her eyebrows as she bowed her head. There was obviously nothing more to say because when she whipped her head up, her widened eyes were panicked and filled with dread.

"What else did he say?" I wondered with a hard beating heart. It increasing its pace as did my breathing and I silently promised that whoever had done this would suffer greatly.

She blinked a few more times and then grimaced. "I…" she paused and her eyelids fluttered once again as she blanched and fretted over the loss in her memory. "N-no…I, uh…I don't know" she muttered almost ashamedly.

Knowing fully well what had happened, I placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to gauge more memories. "Do you remember what he looked like?" I whispered gently.

She raced through her muddled thoughts and nodded. "Blue eyes, light brown hair and a sexy English accent" she smiled at the last part and I caught the dreamy look in her lustful gaze. This made it impossible for her to catch my rage that now trembled through my quivering form.

How dare he?

"Should I call the police?" she asked, finally reading through me.

I shook my head in defiance. "No, n-no" I stepped away from her, backing away towards my car. "That won't be necessary" I said and opened the door, slipping inside and slamming the door once I was in before starting the engine.

She took one small step towards me and loudly called out to me. "Are you sure, Bella?" she asked.

"I can handle this one myself" I muttered and slammed my foot onto the gas, racing out of the parking lot as I fished out my phone and dialled the all too familiar number. After one ring, he answered. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

**A/N: Anyway, thank you for all the wonderful and much appreciated reviews. They motivated this update and I'm glad you loved it.**

**So, we've gone back a few weeks…who kidnapped Renesmee? And why? Leave a review because I would love to read your thoughts. **

**Song Reminder – Bastille's Haunt. Check out the new album. AMAZING!**


	3. Complicated

**"COMPLICATED"**

**No Trace – Ms Mr**

**Come here in the duality of time  
The things I feel now I never thought I'd find  
I wonder if our future was written in our past  
I was your first taste, would you be my last**

**_[Hook:]_****  
My world split in two  
I had to prove I didn't think  
I didn't know I could do it without you  
Do it without you.**

**A/N: This is to Alice Gone Madd for her Happy Belated Birthday. Sorry for the delay but only just saw your PM. Hope you had a great day and hope that you enjoy this.**

I was already out of the car before it came to a complete stop.

Once my feet hit the ground, I reached behind me to slam the door before racing toward the park. Only my footsteps faltered at the sight of on the swings.

A laugh bubbled within her as she gleefully demanded, "Higher! Higher" she giggled, her cheeks flushed with the chilling breeze but her eyes gleaming with joy. The sight was enough to warm my heart and I couldn't find it in myself to tear her away from the moment.

Instead, my bewildered eyes glared at the hands that pushed at her back. They then swerved up to the person standing behind her, who offered one last push before slowly turning to me. It was almost as if he had felt my presence with how his head snapped up.

…and there he was.

His once shoulder length oak brown locks had been cropped. The sunlight breaking through the heavy clouds streamed down, revealing the honeyed wisps highlighting the light mahogany. A slow and mischievous smile curled, the impishness lazily stretching across his pink lips. I waited for them to part and for him to voice some snarky remark but he simply spun around and muttered something in my daughter's ear.

When he turned around, I fell from the stupor of how my daughter smiled at him as I was distracted with how the new age suited him. He was dressed in fitting dark jeans with a navy blue Henley and a leather jacket.

I was thankful for his following smile which tore me from the trance. Once I was snapped back from this, I stormed over to him and pushed at his chest. I then had to ignore his amused smirk and gleaming eyes as I yanked him to the side, as far away from Nessie as possible. "If you wanted to threaten me-"

"Come now love" he stopped allowing me to lead him down and smoothed down his jacket. "I would never do something like that" he argued and my jaw tightened before I gestured towards the large oak tree.

He nodded in understanding and stepped back towards me. I waited until those twinkling crystal blue eyes met mine before I crossed my arms and glared. "Why?" I demanded and the rage edged my tone.

"I needed to get your attention" he smirked and placed a hand on the bark of the tree beside my head. "If I did it differently, I doubt that you would have responded"

"With obvious reason because you are insane!"

He now peered down at me with a dangerous expression. "Isabella…" he drawled in a cautionary tone.

I knew he was making an attempt at instilling fear on me but I was not one of his minions. Taking a step away from the hypnotic gaze, I cast my steely glare on him again. "I am taking my daughter and I am leaving" I stated and began to walk away from him. "Don't you dare perform another stunt like that because I will-"

"They know"

Damn him and his need to have the last word.

Turning back around, I found that the delight had been expelled. There was a dangerous storm conflicting in his darkened gaze as he took tentative steps towards me. "I asked you to do one thing" he murmured menacingly.

From his change in demeanour, I knew he was serious. That meant that they did know and my gaze shifted towards Nessie. She remained oblivious and continued to swing and kick her legs. "Things became complicated" I replied numbly, still startled with his revelation.

"I think getting involved with a Cold One and pro creating is a tad more than complicated, love" he screamed and my frightened tremors burned with my anger.

I dared to point a finger at him as I argued, "Do not raise your voice at me" I gritted my teeth until I was met with his resilience. His compliance had me inhaling deeply as I found peace with the silence. It gave me time to think – time to plan and time to think things through.

How could they know?

They hadn't even met me?

What about Nessie?

Upon hearing him draw in a deep breath, I felt his warmth close in on me once again. His close proximity clouded my erratic thoughts and I was stuck between relief and perplexity. A few moments of silence ticked by before he finally spoke. "You need to leave"

"What?" I snapped my head up.

"They know" he repeated firmly and his azure eyes pebbled.

The words finally grasped me and I began my insane rambling. "What? Why? How do you know this?"

"I made a trip to Italy" Niklaus stated in a matter of factly tone. There was obviously more to the story but he was going to remain restricted.

"And…?"

He maintained composure but I caught how his nostrils flared temporarily. An alarming flash was ignited as he curtly added. "And you need to leave"

Understanding that he wasn't going to budge, I took another glimpse towards my daughter. "Nessie…?" I whispered, suddenly frightened as my life no longer mattered. Everything I did, I did for her and now it was my fault. I had put her in danger.

"I've got a private jet, that's ready to take us to Mystic Falls"

I arched a brow in puzzlement. "Us?" I questioned.

"You think I'm going to leave you on your own again?" he asked and the smirk returned as he studied me. "Think again love"

I frown but find hope in the fact that he cared. However, my admiration was hastily intercepted with the sound of light footsteps approaching towards us. "Mum!" Nessie called out to me and I turned to watch as she raced towards me.

Bending down to one knee, I opened my arms as I embraced her tightly. She laughed when I stood up and spun us both around. "Nessie!" I exclaimed with my cheek placed against hers, revelling in the life of her warmth.

When I set her back down, she linked her fingers together and those big beautiful brown eyes blinked between me and Nik. "Mummy, you never told me about uncle Nik" she grinned and her adoration glimmered as she blinked up to him like he was her hero. It made me feel guilty for her not having the luxury of having any father figure around her.

"I haven't spoken to him for a while" I replied with a forced smile, hating myself for lying to her. At the same time, I wondered how she had easily gone along with him. I had explained to her that we had only each other but understanding was sparked with the glazed look in her eyes. "You compelled my daughter" I snarled and pointed an accusing finger at him.

As always, he brushed it off his shoulder and whipped around to distract me. "You know, I promised to take Nessie to the bakery" he informed me and I growled under my breath, angry with how manipulative he was.

She clasped her hands together and playfully pouted. "Oh mummy please can we go" my daughter manipulatively pleaded.

"Nessie…" I drawled out but we both knew I would give in. Craning my head towards the reason for my conflict, I darkly mouthed, "I hate you"

Once again, he smirked and bend down next to Nessie. His lips lifting into an easy grin as he held out a hand for her. "Ready princess?" he asked adorably and I was surprised with the nickname. It held a tone of warmth and familiarity but for all I knew it could be fascination and intrigue.

Nessie only stunned me further when she giggled and stretched out her hands. Instantly, he had pulled her into his arms and I caught the troubled look over his eyes. "My car-"

"We're taking mine" I cut him off and walked ahead of him.

"Is mummy always bossy?" he whispered into her ear but loud enough for me to hear.

"Always" Nessie replied jokingly.

I bit back my smile as I whirled around to mockingly glare at her. "Watch it" I wagged a finger between the two of them. My daughter's giggle followed when he muttered something else in her eye and I grimaced. "What did he tell you?" I demanded.

She chuckled and jumped out of his arms, running into the back seat of the car.

"What did you tell her?" I asked, my interest piqued.

He tapped his nose. "It's a secret"

Then, he took advantage of my stupor to swiftly stole the keys from my hand before hopping into the front seat. The engine began rumbling and as I stepped inside, I couldn't help but think about how I always seemed to be following after him.

**A/N: Who is they? Who is coming after her? What do you think of Klaus compelling a child? What about his relationship with Bella?**


End file.
